


Parenthèse hivernale

by Newgaia



Series: L'enfant des ténèbres [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: La guerre, la mort les regrets et les larmes, sont à présent derrière les chevaliers d'Or, qu'Athéna à ramenés à la vie. Alors ils profitent de la quiétude revenue dans leur vie. Mais les mauvais souvenirs ne sont jamais loin et aujourd'hui, ils semblent ressurgir dans la vie de Camus. Heureusement, Milo veille au grain.





	Parenthèse hivernale

**Avant-propos :** _Et voici le second OS s’inscrivant avant la suite de « Les clés de la haine ». Cette fois-ci, il ne s’agit pas d’un souvenir d’enfance comme dans « Un petit chat pour un gros chagrin », mais bien d’un épisode s’intercalant directement entre les deux parties._

_L’avant-propos que j’avais écrit en 2012, date réelle de cette rédaction, convenant toujours parfaitement, je vous le remets également :_

_Un petit OS sans prétention, écrit rapidement mais avec plaisir, parce que composer sur ce couple me manquait. Il peut se lire de manière totalement indépendante de mes autres histoires, même si je glisse une petite référence aux « clés de la haine ». Ceux qui ne l’ont pas lu, ne seront absolument pas gênés dans leur lecture, qui raconte un simple moment de vie. Les autres y verront un clin d’œil. Cette fois-ci j’ai essayé de m’immiscer dans les pensées de Milo. Un peu à la manière de « Parce que je t’aime », mais de façon encore plus intime, puisque j’emploie la première personne. J’ignore s’ils passeront aussi par ici, mais j’en profite pour remercier les lecteurs qui continuent de lire mes anciennes histoires._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PARENTHÈSE HIVERNALE**

 

     Voilà près de trois heures que nous sommes dans ce bar, assis dans l’arrière-salle pour fêter les vingt-sept ans du Capricorne. C’est Kanon qui a tenu à nous regrouper. Il trouvait que nous avions de nouveau un peu tendance à nous éparpiller. Ce en quoi il n’a pas tort. Depuis notre résurrection, les occasions de nous réunir pour le simple plaisir de se rencontrer sont rares. Mis à part les incontournables réunions au Palais sous l’égide de Shion ou d’Athéna. Mais celles-là, elles ne comptent pas. Il y règne parfois des arrière-pensées qui nous éloignent plus sûrement qu’une franche opposition.

     Ici, nous cohabitons sur un terrain d’exploration amicale pour les uns, et dans une zone de neutralité librement consentie pour les autres. Personnellement, j’adhère avec un entrain certain à la bulle communicative, alors que tu te retranches silencieusement dans la seconde.

     Personne n’y trouve à redire. Nos rôles bien définis semblent immuables. Comme si un caractère se limitait à ce qu’il montre. Je suis le Scorpion. Tu es le Verseau. Le feu et la glace. Je sais que c’est ainsi qu’ils nous définissent. Alors que je suis d’un signe d’eau, et que tu appartiens à un domaine éthéré qui n’a rien de figé.

     Feu et glace s’opposent pour se détruire. Vent et eau s’apprivoisent pour donner naissance aux embruns. Et lorsque le pouvoir de l’un permet à la puissance de l’autre de tourbillonner, bien souvent on ne sait plus les distinguer. Tu n’aimes tout simplement pas montrer cet aspect ignoré de toi-même. Et je respecte ton choix. Tout autant que je chéris le cadeau que tu me fais en me laissant parfois suffisamment approcher de ce qui te définit vraiment pour te cerner. Sans pour autant jamais totalement te découvrir.

     J’ai beau t’aimer, tu demeures insaisissable.

     Mais ce soir, je sais que ton repli obéit à une autre motivation. Nos conversations entrecroisées se tissent de plaisanteries, de souvenirs, d’anecdotes relatives à certaines de nos missions, ou d’informations plus privées. Kanon va enfin se mettre en ménage. Aldébaran vient de nous annoncer qu’il sera bientôt père. Shura nous oppose un air pincé alors qu’Aiolia le relance sur sa dernière visite à la Vierge. Les malheurs de Death Mask avec son nouvel apprenti nous écroulent de rire. Et l’espace d’un bref instant, je vois ton regard perdre l’éclat lissé de son indifférence pour se ternir.

     Quelque chose t’a heurté plus sûrement qu’une gifle en plein visage.

     Déjà, tu te ressaisis, mais je sais que ton imperturbabilité n’est qu’une façade. Je connais l’élément qui te perturbe, et je ne peux rien y faire. Pas ici en tout cas. Alors je me raccroche au cours de la conversation pour lancer une vanne à Aphrodite qui réplique du tac au tac. La soirée est agréable et je suis bien décidé à en retirer le meilleur, même si je te surveille du coin de l’œil. C’est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je veille au grain.

     Aiolia remplit à nouveau mon verre. Tu vides le tien d’une seule traite et le Lion te sert à ton tour. Personne ne t’a jamais vu saoul. Je suis l’un des rares à savoir que tu détestes l’alcool. Durant quelques secondes, tu parais te concentrer sur la transparence du liquide ambré puis, comme par inadvertance, tes iris d’un bleu profond se posent sur moi. Sans me quitter des yeux, tu portes à tes lèvres le verre pour en boire la moitié. Ton geste ne s’adresse qu’à moi. Tu m’as percé à jour.

     Mon insistance à t’observer semble te peser. Je ne peux réprimer un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur à ton manège. Avec une application parfaitement détestable, tu termines alors ce qu’il reste du liquide sous l’ovation appréciatrice d’Aiolia, qui te sert à nouveau généreusement. Si ce n’était la crainte de trahir notre affrontement muet, pour une fois, je claquerais volontiers le Lion. Le fait que tu passes une partie de l’année en Sibérie ne t’assimile pas pour autant à un amateur de boissons fortes, même si l’alcool ne gèle pas au-delà du cercle polaire. Mais les clichés ont la vie dure, et Aiolia n’y voit que du feu lorsque tu avales ton troisième verre rapidement avant de le lui tendre à nouveau.

     La provocation feutrée de ton comportement ne vise que moi. Elle a quelque chose de puéril et de parfaitement agaçant. Tu sais que je m’inquiète, et tu m’opposes une fin de non-recevoir totalement inappropriée. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

     Death Mask vole involontairement à mon secours en criant au favoritisme, et je parviens à arracher la bouteille à Aiolia pour la lui passer avant que le Lion ne remplisse ton verre à nouveau. Durant quelques minutes je dois batailler avec Kanon qui me prend à témoin de la tristesse du célibat de son frère. Notre Gémeau bis semble bien décidé à caser son frère et je le laisse se chamailler avec Saga, sous les regards amusés de Mü et d’Aldébaran.

     Lorsque je me retourne, tu t’inclines avec intérêt du côté de Dohko qui raconte une légende chinoise à Aioros. Tu as beau détourner le visage en faisant mine d’écouter religieusement les mots de la Balance, je sais que tu m’observes sous tes longs cils abaissés. Le ridicule et la tendresse de notre jeu m’apparaissent alors, et je ne peux réprimer un sourire complice dont tu es le seul destinataire. Ma reddition te surprend. Je croise à nouveau la troublante beauté de tes yeux qui ne trahissent rien, mais les traits figés de ton visage s’adoucissent, et je comprends que tu abdiques à ton tour.

     Fidèle à toi-même, tu parviens à tromper tous nos compagnons le reste de la soirée. Ta froideur légendaire sert d’alibi à ton manque de participation. Aioros arrive pourtant à te faire sourire en te glissant quelques mots à l’oreille lorsqu’il passe derrière toi. C’est à peine si tes prunelles reflètent une lueur pétillante inaccoutumée.

     Tu n’es pas saoul, tu es gris. Cet équilibre précaire semble parvenir à étouffer ce qui te perturbait, et je veux croire que ma présence y est aussi pour quelque chose. Suffisamment lucide pour conserver ta réserve coutumière, suffisamment éméché pour laisser deviner une pointe d’amusement à nos plaisanteries. C’est un compromis intéressant, et je sais déjà comment l’exploiter plus tard.

     Je vais pour entamer une partie de dés avec Shura, quand tu contrecarres mes projets en te levant pour prendre congé. La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Shaka t’a précédé depuis un bon moment, mais je sais que la plupart des autres ne rentreront pas avant le petit matin. Ton départ vient bousculer l’envie que j’ai de m’attaquer à la chance insolente du Capricorne. Alors que je vois ta longue chevelure disparaître dans l’angle de la porte, je glisse mes dés dans la main de Saga en saluant à mon tour la compagnie. Ce soir, tu ne rentreras pas seul. Pas après la rébellion que tu m’as opposée. J’ai une revanche à prendre, tout autant que je dois m’assurer que tu ne succomberas pas de nouveau à tes idées noires. Et tant pis si je m’éclipse sous les quolibets.

     Je te suis telle une ombre sur la première partie du chemin. Tu détectes parfaitement ma présence, mais tu ne te retournes pas. Une autre façon de me défier pour t’isoler dans la citadelle des silences que tu gardes pour toi. Ne crois pas que tu t’en tireras aussi facilement ce soir. J’ai décidé de te distraire, et j’y arriverai !

     Je suis suffisamment proche de toi pour te distinguer sans difficulté dans l’ombre des ruelles mal éclairées. Ta démarche rapide et souple a quelque chose de naturellement chaloupé qui se révèle troublant dans l’ambiguïté de la nuit. Ta longue chevelure ne fait que renforcer cet effet en trompe-l’œil, et pourtant je suis le premier à connaître ta virilité.

     Exerçant mon bon droit et peut-être un début de représailles, je déshabille avec une parfaite indécence ta haute silhouette mince. Tu as un dos superbe à la musculature harmonieuse et fine, dont j’aime remodeler les contours sous mes doigts. Des jambes interminables au galbe incomparable, dont je suis le seul à connaître la douceur de la peau à l’intérieur des cuisses. Des hanches étroites et fermes, qui te placent d’office parmi les plus beaux modèles des statuaires antiques. Quant à ta chute de rein, il vaut mieux que je n’y songe pas pour le moment.

     Tu as beau ne lui accorder aucun intérêt, ta beauté attire incontestablement tous les regards. Même au cœur de la nuit, les rues étroites de ce quartier d’Athènes ne sont jamais désertes, et je vois plusieurs personnes s’arrêter pour te regarder passer. Hommes ou femmes se retournent sur toi, et je sais que ce n’est pas seulement la fierté de ta démarche ou le détachement de ton expression froide qui les interpellent.

     Je n’aime pas la façon dont certains te détaillent, et je les foudroie d’un regard rageur qui les effraie et les fait fuir lorsque je parviens à leur hauteur. Tu es à moi, et à moi seul, et je n’autoriserai personne à t’abîmer d’une pensée perverse. Ils ne sont que concupiscence, alors que mes propres fantasmes se conjuguent indissociablement à l’amour que je te porte pour former un tout d’absolue passion.

     Tu m’enchaînes et je te vénère, mais je ne te laisserai pas me manipuler. Or, à cet instant précis, je te sens de nouveau d’humeur fantasque. Face à mes débordements jaloux que tu ne peux que percevoir, tu n’accélères ni ne ralentis. T’amuserais-tu à mes dépends ? Un des effets pervers de l’alcool sans doute. Voilà qui ne fait que renforcer ma propre détermination.

     Plus tard au cœur de la nuit, nous atteignons enfin le Sanctuaire. La clarté de la pleine lune facilite notre progression sur les sentiers caillouteux, et je continue de te suivre tout en refusant de te rattraper. Pas une seule fois tu ne t’es retourné, mais je sais que mes façons doivent te poser question. Tu te doutes que je ne te laisserai pas atteindre la sécurité de ton temple sans représailles, mais tu n’as pas la moindre idée de la tournure qu’elles prendront.

     J’adore te surprendre, et je ne vais pas m’en priver. Ne serait-ce que pour voir ton masque de fausse indifférence se fissurer et révéler la somme des émotions qu’il dissimule.

     La fraîcheur de l’hiver retient chacun dans son logis, et mis à part quelques soldats qui se statufient dans une sorte de garde-à-vous frigorifié à notre approche, nous ne croisons âme qui vive. Les douze Maisons du zodiaque profilent à présent le dessin de leurs silhouettes sous le ciel étoilé. Tu as emprunté un sentier de traverse pour rejoindre la tienne, et celui-ci grimpe à travers un entrelacs de buissons qui découvre soudain un temple en ruine. Sans hésiter, tu empruntes le petit escalier aux marches en terre battue qui le longe avant de t’engouffrer sous les arches à moitié effondrées d’un autre bâtiment abandonné.

     C’est le moment !

     Brusquement, je me glisse furtivement devant toi. Comme nous tous, tes réflexes sont excellents. Un peu moins peut-être lorsque tu es sous l’emprise inhabituelle de l’alcool. Surpris, tu titubes sur une des dalles de pierre inégales. J’en profite pour passer ma main derrière ton dos. Histoire de te retenir. Tu as beau avoir bu, tu n’es pas dupe. Mais tu ne me repousses pas. Au contraire, tu t’immobilises dans une attente tranquille et sûre d’elle, qui me donne furieusement envie de t’embrasser. Tu as les yeux de l’amour ce soir. Et tu le sais très bien. Mais te céder ce serait reconnaître ton entière victoire.

     Rapprochant mon visage du tien, ma bouche frôle ta joue sans la toucher et je te sens frémir. L’odeur de ta peau me grise. Malgré moi ma main raffermit sa prise dans ton dos, tandis que je ne peux résister au désir de caresser ton bras de l’autre. Tu portes une veste en daim légère pour la saison, et je laisse mes doigts glisser sur le velouté du tissu jusqu’à ta propre main que j’emprisonne. Ton oreille délicatement ourlée est une nacre précieuse où je murmure d’un ton bas en sachant que tu saisiras immédiatement le sens de mes propos.

     « J’aimerais tellement que tu te dévoiles à nouveau pour moi seul ce soir. Comme tu l’as fait le premier hiver où nous nous sommes enfin mis réellement ensemble. Il y a tellement longtemps que tu ne m’as pas donné ce plaisir. »

     Entre mes doigts je sens les tiens se crisper et je retiens un rire. Ma demande a l’air de te surprendre. A quoi t’attendais-tu ?

     Je relève la tête pour plonger les yeux dans les tiens. Le clair de lune me permet d’y déceler ton trouble. Malgré ton étonnement, ton regard refuse encore de s’avouer vaincu. Mais je t’ai atteint. D’un côté tu sembles rassuré par la nature de mon souhait, et de l’autre tu as l’air presque déçu. Décidément, j’adore te déstabiliser. J’insiste avec une parfaite maîtrise du désir réel que j’ai de toi.

     « J’ai vraiment envie que tu le fasses.

     — Ici ? Tout de suite ? » hésites-tu pour le principe.

     Ravalant un sourire, je te réponds avec toute la sensualité que m’inspire ta présence si proche.

     « Oui, ici, tout de suite.

     — Comme ça ? atermoies-tu encore, sans pour autant chercher à te dégager de mon étreinte. Quelqu’un pourrait nous voir. »

     Ton sens parfois un peu étriqué des responsabilités qui t’incombent a quelque chose de naïf qui m’a toujours attendri, mais qui n’est jamais parvenu à m’arrêter lorsque j’avais une idée bien définie en tête. Et je suis on ne peut plus déterminé à obtenir la réalisation de ce que je désire cette nuit.

     « Oui, comme ça. Dis-toi que, si quelqu’un nous surprend, il ne pourra qu’en garder le plus merveilleux des souvenirs. »

     A demi convaincu, tu mets une distance raisonnable entre nous en reculant d’un pas. A présent tu me tournes le dos, et je sens comme un souffle gelé envahir les ruines alors que ta chevelure s’anime sous ce bruissement infime. Tes mains ouvertes semblent présenter une offrande et une aura presque blanche finit par t’envelopper.

     Des douze, ton cosmos est le plus beau. D’un or si pâle qu’il en paraît de platine. Sa manifestation glacée m’arrache un frémissement. J’ai beau te côtoyer depuis des années, je ne m’y habituerai jamais. Comment fais-tu pour supporter une morsure aussi incisive ? Tu sembles de marbre face à son effet, et pourtant je sais que toi aussi tu en souffres.

     Autour de nous, le décor se transforme comme par magie. Piégeant les molécules d’eau en suspension, tu les transformes en cristaux à la pureté inégalée. Tu es un magicien. Mon magicien. De gros flocons duveteux tombent à présent en tourbillonnant doucement des brèches à ciel ouvert et de l’intérieur même de la bâtisse en ruine. Une neige épaisse recouvre déjà le sol autour de nous, tandis que des arabesques de glace dessinent des figures fantasmagoriques sur les murs vétustes.

     Tu es un artiste et un poète qui s’ignore. Les premières lueurs de l’aube viennent encore embellir ce spectacle, suscitant en moi une émotion renouvelée. Enflant de façon ténue mon propre cosmos, je crée une petite bulle de chaleur diffuse qui nous entoure. Je n’ai pas besoin de t’appeler pour que tu viennes spontanément t’adosser contre mon torse. Je t’enlace amoureusement pour mieux te réchauffer, tandis que les timides rayons d’un soleil rosé irisent tes fleurs de givre d’un somptueux écrin.

     Je crois que je n’ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. A part toi.

     Main dans la main nous poursuivons notre montée. A présent c’est moi qui ouvre la marche. Le matin peut bien se lever. Aucune obligation ne nous oblige à nous montrer avant des heures. Nous avons tout le temps d’expérimenter d’autres jeux. J’ai gagné le droit de te réconforter, et je suis bien décidé à en user et à en abuser.

     A la façon dont je sens maintenant ton cosmos vibrer avec le mien, je sais que l’amour que nous nous portons suppléera toujours à nos états chagrins. En tout cas je veux le croire. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau. Je t’aime et je resterai auprès de toi. A jamais.


End file.
